The End of a Day
by FNaF3
Summary: After watching her closest friend be carried away, Toy Chica is stricken with sadness and grief. But then, a unexpected animatronic comes to her aid, someone she never knew she would ever see. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

The End of a Day

All credit goes to Scott Cawthon for making his masterpiece, _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

This story takes place right after the events of FNaF2. But instead of all the Toy Animatronics getting scrapped, only Mangle gets scrapped as she causes The Bite of 87.

* * *

Toy Chica's POV

I ran down the dark, cold hallway with no other intention than to just get away from everybody. I felt my tears running down my face like if I JUST started crying.

"Tee Chee! Wait!" I heard Toy Bonnie call way behind me. I really didn't want to talk to anybody after what happened. It was hard to not lose it during broad daylight as I saw my best friend in a cardboard box, being carried away from our sight. Stopping for a break, I see that none of the guys where after me, like if they didn't even care.

"Oh, Mangle." I sobbed, weakly slumping down the tiled wall next to the security office. The place was closing down, we have no guard, it's all over. So I didn't care, I let it all out, tear by tear.

Why would Mangle do something like this, she was the nicest most joyful vixen I ever met. Every night I'd help her up from her long day of being ripped apart. I look over to her party room across the main room, which is barley visible. The door was shut with a lock and police tape wrapped all around its area, I guessed they were still cleaning up the mess that was made during the incident. Just glancing at the door made me want to hurl my guts out in disgust and agony.

And the worst part about everything here is that I never got to say goodbye. She's probably laying deep inside a dirty bin with a bunch of crap. Mangle didn't deserve this, I wanted her back dammit.

"Why! FUCKING WHY!" Bursting out, I tucked my head in between my knees and wept. This made me feel like I don't want to live anymore, not without my friend. Who the hell is going to keep me company now! I felt like I was going to live all alone.

I mean, sure I got Freddy and Bon but with everyday being next to them, so much in fact that I got used to it! Balloon Boy always wandered off and I have rarely talked to Marion, but he was always in that stupid box.

My wailing continued on until I feel like my face is melting. I watched my tears hit the floor like raindrops. It was cold like a arctic cave, not helping at all.

Then, a short creak interrupted my train of thought. I turned my head and saw the parts and service room door, opened.

Surprisingly they still kept the old versions of ourselves, and somehow they had no more god damn room for Mangle. Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about her!

Elbowing the wall, I laid my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, letting out a few tears. Suddenly, a slight warmth felt close to me. "Bonnie I'm oka-"

Before I said anything else, I opened my eyes to see a dark figure that resembled nothing like Bonnie. His fur was red, his eyes were yellow and his skin was a bit torn. "Foxy." I thought to myself.

I knew Foxy before, he was brought in one day and we saw him be rolled into the hallway leading to the parts and service room.

His body was still intact, and despite being torn it kept its shape.

He looked directly at me tilting his head. He was torn up, but not as much as I've seen the other three, in fact I thought he was in better condition out of all of them.

I stayed frozen, despite knowing him I was nervous. Could he even speak?

"What's wrong lass?" He said in a low, masculine voice. I looked at him without saying a word, I didn't know what to say to him.

He knelt down and my eyes met with his. His face was still maintained itself from tearing and decay, it was kinda cute. But I was still nervous, I never talked to any of these guys.

"Lass, what's wrong?" He repeated. Another tear rolled put of my eye and down my cheek and I looked towards the ground. Then, Foxy brought his hand to my face and gently wiped my tears off. His touch was surprisingly warm and soft for a pirate.

"Tell me lass, why are ye sad." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at him and when I looked him in the eyes once again, he smiled. At this point I already knew he wanted to know.

"I'm sad, because I just lost my best friend." I replied in a hushed voice. Just by saying that, tears again started welling up in my eyes. "My friend, my Mangle." I said before again getting choked up. I looked at him, he also looked at me. I started sobbing again, it's just that I couldn't take it!

Then suddenly, in a split second Foxy embraced me in his arms. At first I got surprised and even startled, but then I felt his warmth shielding me from the cold breeze.

"I'm sorry to hear that lass. But in case ye need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here. But for now, it be almost dawn, I must be gettin back now." He said before pulling away. He got up with his eyes still locked with mines.

As soon as he was on his feet, he moved down the hallway and into the parts and service room. The door slowly closed, and I saw him take one last glance at me before it firmly shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of a Day Chapter 2

Toy Chica's POV

The place felt so desolate now during the day, since it's closed and might not open for a while. The stage reflected the afternoon daylight, but yet didn't attract any family.

After the incident, it was decided that only Mangle can get scrapped and soon be replaced with some other animatronic.

Thinking to myself, I walked around the main room. Ever since Foxy cheered me up last night, things have calmed down a bit and I actually found a way to cope with this.

Mangle's room has been finally cleaned and even emptied, most likely it will belong to whatever replaces her.

The door had no more police tape or a lock, ensuring that the whole incident might have been considered a accident. I know that the people need to be safe from harm but I'm not frankly interested in ANY of the safety measures that they take, killing Mangle was NOT a measure!

I mentally took a deep breath and walked over to the small gazebo next to the stage. The moonlight shined over the rounded top of the structure, like something out of a fairy tale. The cold breeze from yesterday returned, like a ghost that awakens to haunt its tomb every night.

I sat down on the edge with a entire view of the large room. Then, I looked over to the prize counter.

I remembered how Bonnie and Freddy usually hung around there while having a few drinks, but since there is no guard they thought the office was now their little safehouse.

My head hurt from all of yesterday's stress I let out. I have never really done something like that, never in my life have I felt so down and distressed.

I laid down on my side and rested my head on the wooden flooring of the gazebo, closing my eyes in a attempt to soothe the pain. I usually don't sleep unless I'm too tired to even stand, but now that things have changed I had really nothing to do but walk around and rest.

During the night, it was fairly quiet compared to daytime. Just a low quiet ambience surrounded the place accompanied by the darkness.

A quiet echo of footsteps suddenly emerged, breaking the dead silence. I immediately though it's just Freddy or Bonnie since they do come back to the main room once in a while to check on me.

"Bonnie! Freddy?" I called out, but to no response. Just as I begun to close my eyes once again, I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Ahoy Lass."

Immediately opening my eyes, I lifted myself up to see Foxy, standing in front of me. "Foxy." I replied.

He looked at me with a grin. I noticed that his feet were the most messed up part of his body, looking completely worn out.

Suddenly, I realized the silence between us. "So, ummm... How did you get here without being caught by my friends?"

"It was fairly easy, them a pair can make quite a racket." He said, with a laugh. "Heh, no kidding." I agreed.

He then proceeded to walk towards me. As he sat next to me, I blushed slightly, but not enough for him to notice. There was something odd about him. I'm not sure if it was his looks or his style, but I had this weird feeling every time I saw him. I watched him as he looked around, probably since he's never quite been in this room.

"Ye know lass, 'tis place be huge now that I have laid eyes on it." He said to me.  
"I take it that you worked at a small place?" I asked with a smile

He looked ahead and smiled as well, "Aye, never in me life would I ever be gifted with a place 'tis size."

"Why not?" I asked  
"Well, I am not really special compared to the others. Aside from me garbs and speaking tongue I am nothing but another morsel." He told me

Looking down, I thought about him, noticing that he was so similar to Mangle. I remembered Mangle being very selfless, never shining the spotlight on herself, not even when she is supposed to.

I then noticed that Foxy was looking at me. "Ye miss yer friend, don't ye lass?" He said.

"Yeah." I replied once again looking down.  
"I heard about everything lass, no need to explain." He comforted bringing his hand over mine.

Once again, my memories returned and I started to feel the pain. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked up in grief.

As I cried, I felt Foxy's hand touch my back.  
"There there lass, I got ye." He brung himself closer and wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my face into his chest, and I felt the comfort of Foxy's touch with tears rolling down my face now are on the soft brown fur.

Then, after a while we both ended up lying in the middle of the small gazebo. I was still sobbing, but not as much as I was when I started. Foxy started to hum a slow, relaxing tune while he stroked my shoulder.

And that was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy's POV

I slowly awoke as I felt the beaming rays of the morning sun shine on me. Unaware of the fact that where I slept had no way to emit the light of day, I stretched my back to its limit and fluttered my eyes open. Once I caught sight of the daytime pizzeria, I realized that I was out of my sleeping quarters.

"What am I doing here!?" I rapidly thought.

I tried sitting up, but I felt something weighing me down, something soft and warm. I looked upon myself and saw Toy Chica. She was sound asleep, clasping onto me as if I was a pillow. All of a sudden I remembered everything from last night. Feeling both relief and comprehension, I relaxed myself back onto the wooden floor of the pavilion.

If I wouldn't have had remembered why I was here, I would have taken off towards the parts and service. If any person were to see me, it would be a world of trouble for everybody. But I don't think that will happen, now that this place is empty for good. I looked back down at Toy Chica and saw her still asleep.

"She looks so peaceful." I thought to myself, drawing a smile on my face. After gazing upon her eyes, a strange feeling suddenly came upon me, a feeling that made me stay looking at her. My stomach felt like it was empty, I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way at first, was it love? But I've only known her for two days, how can I have these things already?

My train of thought was then interrupted.

Toy Chica started to slowly wake up. She stretches her legs downward and loosens her grip on me, simply resting her arm on my chest. I watched as her eyes slowly flickered open, then focusing on me.

"Rise and shine lass." I whispered playfully. She smiled and said, "I hope you didn't wait too long for me to wake up."

"Not at all, you can say we both met the dawn of today." I responded. We both sat up and looked around the place, first the arcade, then the prize counter, then I see the stage. Toy Bonnie was resting against a speaker while Toy Freddy rested up against the wall.

"Quite a bunch of crazy lads don't ye think?" I remarked, making Toy Chica chuckle. "You should see them rehearse their songs."

We both helped each other up to our feet. I then looked at Toy Chica, she looked back at me. Something in my mind made me automatically smile at her. She returned the smile and took my hand into hers. "Thanks for caring about me, Foxy." She said. "My pleasure lass, If ye ever need some company, ye know where to find me." I responded with a wink.

After that, she got closer to me and planted a kiss on my cheek, which made me slightly blush. Luckily it wasn't noticeable, so I snapped out of it and wrapped my arms around her and we both gave each other a warm goodbye hug. I departed after that, walking down the main room into the dark hallway.

Usually at day I would stay in my room, but I decided to stop by the office and take a look around. I turned to my left and there it was, like the light a the end of a darkened tunnel it brought me closer. Entering the room, I heard the low rumbling of the spinning black fan and the ambient buzz of the lights suspended above me.

Without the pesky guard, the room felt much bigger than usual. The design of the room was much more different from the others with only the posters and drawings plastered on the walls sharing something in common.

The desk was jumbled with papers and those stuffed animals. I didn't mind messiness, so I went about and looked at the papers.

Most of the ones I read were fliers and schedules dating back to when the place opened, until I stumbled upon a yellow sheet, facing downwards on the desk. I picked up the paper, turned it around and skimmed over it. The date of the submission was two days ago, as if somebody left this here yesterday afternoon. Skipping a few lines, I read it's contents in curiosity until all of a sudden my eyes widened in surprise and I got up rather quickly.

 _"11-16-1987 - Changes are to be made for the replacement of one of the animatronics; "You know what, scratch the new character. Just get the Fox we got in the back room and patch him up a bit. Company's low on funds and if we do this, in about a week or two we will have enough to open back up to the public. People will come, it was all an accident."_


	4. Chapter 4

The End of a Day Chapter 4:

Foxy's POV

I kept rereading the paper I had in my hand, making sure that I wasn't misunderstanding anything.

Despite my doubt, I was not seeing things, I am becoming part of the crew once again.

Joy and excitement engulfed me as I took off back down the hallway.

As I ran down the long hallway with a spring in every step, happiness made me want to dance and think about what can happen next.

My first impulse towards coming back to the main room was to go find T Chica.

I thought she would be as happy as I am when she heard this, but then it hit me.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment.

Maybe I shouldn't tell her, not that I don't want her to know, I really do.

She is still recovering from Mangle, I'm afraid telling her will remind her.

I thought that it's better if I kept everything a secret at that time. Thinking about my decision, I turned back around.

I walked back to the office with the paper and set it back down onto where it was originally. I smiled and headed back to my room.

Opening the old door, I made my way through the dark.

I had an old, torn up mattress that helped me sleep on the cold tiled floor, I laid down on it.

The room was dirty, but habitable for me, just some mold and cobwebs. I stared up at the ceiling with relaxation taking over my mind.

I thought to myself about the things I have done these past few days, and all of them had one thing in common.

Never in my life have I thought about meeting someone I would care a lot about.

At that moment, I started thinking about the lass. How she trusted me, how I trusted her.

Seeing her slumped down against that wall was what made me care about her.

The way she looked at me with her beautiful eyes made me care about her.

The fact that she spoke to me, as she could have seen me as a freak made me care about her.

I knew she was nervous about me, now she admires me.

And I admired her as well.

I started getting that strange feeling once again,

Soon, just soon, will I be able to see her again. I want to let her know that I love her.

* * *

Toy Chica's POV

I love him, I really do, especially after what he has done for me. He's so selfless, and gentle, not to mention he's a pirate, pirates are usually the opposite!

Seeing him walking down the hallway made me want to chase after him, begging him to stay a little longer so I can tell him how I feel.

I guess I was just going to have to wait, until the times come.

I have as much as urge to just wait that to just go for it.

Mangle would know what to do, she was all about love.

 _"Do you like somebody Mangie?"_

 _"I like everybody Tee Chee."_

 _"But do you like anyone in particular?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Do you have somebody you like more than anyone else?"_

 _"I can't answer that."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because we all have our little secrets."_

Sitting on the end of the stage, I looked up at the tiny stars that were hanging from the ceiling.

I remember seeing these stars swinging around in the night breeze.

 _"Oh Mangle, if only you can know how much I miss you."_

Her smile always made me feel like a star, like something that matters

 _"I will never forget the moments we shared together, the moments we lived together."_

She was a star to her fans, even the ones that didn't take her apart loved to see her.

 _"But most of all, I will never forget your impenetrable love for everyone."_

A particular star caught my attention though.

A shiny, pink star hanged higher than all the other ones in a cluster of different colors of light, like a trapeze artist taking the show.

I felt a small, warm tear run down my cheek, but I was strong.

 _"Mangie!"  
_

 _"Yeah Tee Chee?"_

 _"Do you think I might find somebody one day?"_

 _"Aw Tee Chee, you don't find them, they gotta find you."_

 _"Huh?"_

I stared off ahead into space. Those last phrases echoed around my mind. I realized that those words have come true.

Snapping out of it, I looked over and saw the hallway, darkening as the sun sets.

The parts and service room door was barely visible from my distance, only the darker texture of it setting if apart from the rest of the end.

I must tell him, I must let him know that I love him too.


	5. Chapter 5

The End of A Day Chapter 5

It is night time in the pizzeria, shrouding the interior with silence and darkness. Due to the fact that there is no guard in sight, the Fazbear gang, both old and new slumbered in peace.

Or so they think they did...

A group of dark figures quietly entered through the front door of the establishment, making their way through the lobby and into the main room.

"Alright, let's just grab the Fox Pirate and get going, these guys aren't very friendly." One of them whispered

The mysterious group then headed down the hallway that led to the parts and service room. Once they reached the door to the room, one of them took out a set of keys and picked the right one. They unlocked the door and entered the room, finding the old Fazbear gang resting. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were all slumped aside from each other on one side of the room.

At the other side as Foxy, laying on his torn up mattress. The figures surrounded him, picked him up on the mattress, and scooted their way out of the room again. The last one out takes one glance at the dark room before shutting the door.

Toy Chica's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight again giving life to this place. It looked like it was still early in the morning, so I quietly got to my feet without ignorance. But when I got up, I cringed and doubled over in pain.

My stomach was hurting, god I was starving. Ever since I started grieving over Mangle I didn't even give myself time to eat something. I walked down the main room and headed towards the lobby. When I entered the lobby, it felt pretty strange, I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here. Opening the door to my left, I enter the kitchen.

The place was well decorated with soothing-colored lights and a fragrance of a birthday party banquet. I opened a large freezer full of different pizzas, already pre-cooked for heating. It felt like I was going through music discs as I looked for my favorite pizza. I found the pizza I wanted and heated it in a microwave. I thank god that I knew how to do this, or else I'd probably have gone insane with my hunger.

Then, a thought rushed through me. "I wonder if Foxy would like some pizza as well." I smiled and grabbed another slice.

Once I had finished my slice, I took the second one and put it on a paper plate. Despite it being pretty early, I still wanted to make sure Foxy wasn't starving either. Besides, it's the best I can do after all he has done for me. With the plate in my hand, I made my way to the parts and service room. When I arrived, I noticed that the door was completely closed. I turned the handle, but It didn't budge. "Foxy! You there? I got something for you!" I called out.

After waiting for a moment, I knocked on the door. Suddenly, as if it was waiting behind the door the whole time, a taller figure opened the door. I almost jumped, but kept my posture. A familiar brown bear stood before me with tired, but attentive eyes and a shifted top hat. "Oh, Hi new Chica, what brings you here." He politely welcomed, fixing his top hat.

"Freddy! Nice to see you, I'm just looking for Foxy." I responded. "Foxy, right...ummm." Freddy suddenly became visibly worried and awkwardly placed his hand behind his head."We saw these...people carry him away last night." He explained. I suddenly felt my stomach drop and my expression turned into worry as well. "He just got carried out?" I asked. Freddy nodded with hesitation, and I turned away feeling a sickening lump in my throat.

"Alright, well, I'll be going now." I softly said, choked up from shock. Walking down the hallway, I kept my head down as everything around me went silent. "Foxy, no please, not him too. It can't be." I repeatedly thought to myself. Tears again started falling from my face, grief and agony once again came to pester me. Perhaps I was just overreacting, but with the overwhelming despair that I felt, I was better off assuming the worse. I didn't wail though, neither did I throw fits or rants. I held my hands over my face and quietly sobbed. My atmosphere turned grey and lifeless, like a colored movie all of a sudden becoming black and white.

The dark became darker, as I laid down on the gazebo on which I clearly remember sleeping on the other night with him. As I closed my eyes, I though something that jabbed a nerve of mine. The worst part about this is that I never told him about how much I loved him.

I was sad, I felt the pain of once again being all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The End of a Day Chapter 6:

Foxy's POV

I groaned in pain, head hurt for some reason. Opening my eyes, I found myself strapped to a gurney, inside a vehicle of some sort. My body felt strangely lighter, when I looked down, my eyes widened. I have been rebuilt! My arms and legs no longer had holes in them! My torso was once again...a torso, not just a half exposed skeleton. The feeling of being cleansed never felt so good.

"Wait till everyone sees me" I thought to myself. A smile once again crossed my face and I laid my head back, in an attempt to make time fly faster. It's so exciting, as if I really forgot that I was going to be part of the crew again. I will be able to see everything I love once again, the parties, the children, the music...and her.

T Chi would be very happy to see me again, and would be very excited to have me as a fellow matey. I smirked at the thought, wondering if she really loves me back. The way she has treated me the last times we have met really has gotten me thinking.

When I was brought in the first day into the new place, I felt like nothing more than an outcast. The feeling of being forgotten is far more painful than anything. Now I felt like I was always in the minds of those who have brought me back, like a friend.

Looking at my hook, I noticed that it was a bit smaller. But the hook itself looked sharper than a needle and once again shined.

Suddenly bright sunlight entered the room, as two dark figures started getting closer and closer. Are we here? I am home? Well, I guess time will tell and I once again closed my eyes.

5 hours later...

Toy Chica's POV

I can't believe what's happening, everything that I ever loved is now falling apart. First it's Mangle, now it's Foxy that gets carried away to be turned into scrap metal. Laying down on the gazebo floor I had my eyes closed, empty ambience and a depressing feeling of the breeze of this place has really got me this time.

I turn to my side and look at the dark end of the room. The place looked awfully dirty now that nobody cleans up anymore. Hopefully before this place opens it will be given a full sweep. Toy Freddy comforted me a few moments ago, at least I still have my friends to be here for me.

Why would they take Foxy away as well, that's what I am still wondering. I never thought the staff would even touch the old versions, they are too scared of them. A chill went through my body and I shuddered, "I could use Foxy's touch right now" I though to myself.

Then as if summoned, something tapped my shoulder. "Foxy!?" I quickly though as I turned.

Toy Bonnie was sitting at the end of the gazebo. "T Chi" he said. "Hey Bon" I said in disappointment. I sat up and saw that he was looking ahead. "You might want to see this." He said before pointing at Mangles door and the other end of the room. "No, I can't." I said shaking my head, I was determined to avoid being reminded of Mangle. "No, Chi, it's not what you think, just go look." He argued. "What is it?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He said smiling. I groaned and picked myself up. I walked with hesitation, I really don't want to see the inside of Mangle's room. Getting reminded of her is the worst thing right now.

Opening the door, I looked into the interior of the room, my eyes widened in surprise. The room was completely redecorated, with tables and decals on the wall, even a completely new lighting. But one thing about the room got my attention the most, it was pirate themed. The walls had a ocean painted around them, there was a pirate ship playground and the tables had party hats with treasure chests and swords on them.

I walked around, looking over even the smallest details of the place before stopping in front of a purple curtain. "Pirates Cove" was engraved on a sign next to me. All of a sudden the curtain opened and my eyes widened.

A familiar Fox, looking new and cleansed, stood before me with a smile on his face. "F-foxy?" I stuttered with joy overwhelming me. He slowly nodded, as if he knew how happy I was. "FOXYYYYYYYY!" I squealed.

Narrator

 _Toy Chica sprang up and wrapped her arms around Foxy. Foxy also embraced her in response, holding her up from under her legs. She rested her head onto his shoulder, happy that he is still here for her. "I hope ye didn't miss me for long lass." Foxy chuckled._

 _Toy Chica brought her head back up and looked at him, "Well, I wouldn't say that I didn't." She laughed. The two looked at each other, before all of a sudden, Toy Chica put her hands on his cheeks and planted her lips onto his._

 _[UPDATE: Hey guys this is FNaF3 here and I wanted to let you guys know that I am fully aware that you all have been waiting for not only another chapter in this series but another chapter in "A Week not Watched" as well. I have been in some summer activities that have had me busy for WEEKS, so I deeply apologize for that so for now I am currently writing a pure fluff/lemon chapter to make it up for you guys ^.^, but BOTH SERIES WILL CONTINUE!]_


End file.
